The Messiness that is an Author's mind
by lunatari23
Summary: Random drabbles written on the spur of the moment, just to be written for fun, those moments where u go, oh gotta write that down


Messiness

 **Summary:** random messiness written just for fun, be warned it is messy~

 **A/N:** hi all just stuff written on the spur of the moment, could be considered drabbles I guess, will update when new thoughts comes to mind, but I guess each chapter is a standalone chapter? Probably lol

Well I hope you enjoy~

 **disclaimer:** I do not own kuroko no basketball

Spring bloomed, the season of cherry blossoms swaying in the cool air, all was peaceful as everyone reveled in the bliss that was season of renewal.

In saying that what is renewal? I guess one could say it was the very definition of starting over, starting afresh. Oh such a beautiful time~ who wouldst disagree

...well none but one teal haired male who was currently wishing that there would be no more starting over. He screamed again, but his voice came out raspy and hoarse. How long had he been screaming, how long had he been in this room he no longer knew.

Looking through half lidded eyes he couldn't even see outside, the glass had been and still fogged from last he was pressed against the window. Before he could even process another thought he was flipped over again, looking down at the messy crumpled sheet stained with substances that he only knew all too well. Some were fresh and some were dried, but more importantly there wasn't a clean space on the sheets, quilt, pillow nor the mattress itself, which meant that he had been stuck here for more than a few days.

That was the last thought before his mind went blank, as he let loose a throaty howl as his back arched. Though no sound came out for as soon as he opened his mouth, it was stuffed to the brim for the nth time since he been here.

He no longer gagged, but could take it deep down his throat, as his neck muscle massaged the unswallowable meat that was stuffed down his throat. He groaned around it as his behind was once more filled to the brim. Not long after that his mouth too was filled.

"Is it my turn yet Akashi?" panted the man who had stuff his mouth asked Akashi who was still plugging up his butt still shooting off.

Akashi didn't answer until he had stopped and slumped forward onto the teal haired male back making sure to bite into the man necks leaving another bite mark on that pale skin that barely had a spot left unclaimed, still humping away as he rode out his orgasm.

"Not yet Shuuzo, remember Tetsuya mine, so don't be greedy" he glared up at the tall strong dark haired man that was their captain in the past.

"Sigh~ I'm not the one being greedy here" he laughed as he heard kuroko moan and wail in protest as Akashi obviously got hard again and began thrusting into that beautiful tight heat, that a virgin couldn't compare.

Nijimura deciding that he wanted some of the action beside the poor boy mouth, stood up from the bed and left. Akashi seeing the man stand up and leave paid no attention to where he was going and continued thrusting harshly into the cavern that kept his ten inch log rock hard and constantly orgasming. Tetsuya was too perfect for his own good.

Akashi smirked as he flipped kuroko onto his back, just the sight of his teal haired lover, half lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, hair sticking to his foreheads, drool and semen coming out of his mouth, was enough for Akashi to fire another load into the boy.

As he was about to bend down to kiss his Tetsuya, he let out a howl as he slumped down on to his lover. His ass was being filled, turning around he could see Nijimura stuffing his ass while smirking down at him.

"Well I got bored of waiting" he laughed as he pushed inch after inch of his stiff manliness into the red haired anus. He wasn't even halfway when he couldn't push in any further. Akashi instantly orgasmed into kuroko as Nijimura hit Akashi prostrate. This action consequently made kuroko release as well. The room filled with the beautiful melody of all three males moans of pleasure.

Yet neither Akashi nor Nijimura wilted, instead they got even harder and continued thrusting. Nijimura thrust drove Akashi to push deeper into kuroko. While Akashi pulling back pushed Nijimura deeper into himself. On and on they played, never stopping. The room had the stench of sex, and was filled with moans.


End file.
